


Репетиция

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Та самая первая репетиция, о которой так любят рассказывать наши актеры-персики.





	Репетиция

**Author's Note:**

> Послушав историю про репетицию раз 30 в различных интервью во время промо-тура, я был уверен, что однажды напишу свой вариант.

По-настоящему все началось именно там. На лужайке с аккуратно подстриженной травой, под чистым голубым небом, которому, по мнению Арми, не хватало фирменного лос-анджелесского света, придающего журнальный глянец любому пейзажу. Но в тот момент, когда их с Тимми отношения изготовились выйти на новый уровень, он забыл и про свет, и про траву. Он и собственное имя забыл бы, тем самым в очередной раз оскорбив память прадедушки, но имя-то ему в любом случае требовалось задвинуть в дальний угол. По долгу службы. Они же играли, верно? Режиссер поставил перед ними важную актерскую задачу. Продемонстрировать всю страсть влюбленных друг в друга Элио с Оливером, которым вздумалось «целоваться на траве».  
Лука назвал страницу сценария с деланным пренебрежением, якобы выбрав наугад, но Арми показалось, что случайность его действий была тщательно отрепетирована перед зеркалом.  
Арми и Тимми растерянно переглянулись после того, как пролистали копии сценариев до указанной страницы.  
В глазах Тимми, кажется, мелькнула паника. Он покраснел и начал машинально комкать сценарий в руках, вновь заставив Арми сконцентрировать внимание на его тонких пальцах. Как будто для этого нужны были лишние поводы.  
Усилием воли Арми удержал на лице обычную маску дружелюбной невозмутимости. Он старше и должен оставаться спокойным. Не доставлять удовольствие их режиссеру-троллю.  
В конце концов, они с Тимми оба знали, что до этого дойдет.  
Пока что их можно было назвать хорошими приятелями. Присматриваясь друг к другу, они колесили по окрестностям на велосипедах, плескались холодной водой из водоемов, вместе ужинали, обедали, завтракали, а перед сном смотрели фильмы, обмениваясь частями культурного багажа. Арми нравилось показывать Тимми наиболее спорные из любимых картин и наблюдать за его реакцией на действия персонажей.  
Так ученые в лабораториях наблюдают за изменениями в поведении подопытных мышей.  
Тимми поражал Арми своей открытостью, какой-то осознанной беззащитностью. Будучи первоклассным актером, он наверняка мог соорудить для повседневной жизни десяток социально-приемлемых масок, последовав примеру Арми, но вместо этого Тимми выбирал обоюдоострое оружие — пугающую откровенность. Нервно двигаясь и глядя на незнакомых людей с опаской, Тимми ежедневно преподносил им свою душу на блюдечке и замирал, ожидая реакции, боясь, что окажется недостаточно хорош.  
Арми находил его хорошесть убийственной. Вращаясь в голливудской тусовке, он привык к тому, что под одной маской находишь только следующую, и так повторяется до тех пор, пока тебе не надоедает пытаться добраться до души (внутренней пустоты?) человека. По сравнению с прочими знакомыми актерами, Тимми был существом с другой планеты. Невозможным, поразительным созданием. Тимми не раз говорил Арми, что мечтает стать великим актером, а Арми хотелось посоветовать ему выкинуть из головы эдакую опасную дурь и бежать прочь. Хотя наивным Тимми не был и неплохо представлял, как функционирует прожорливая индустрия кино, падкая на новые таланты. Но он полагал, что уж с ним-то аппарату по перевариванию красивых мальчиков не справиться. Он готов к войне.  
Арми сомневался.  
Точнее, Арми верил, что Тимми ждет великое будущее, но хотел бы ошибиться на его счет. Ради его же блага. Еще Арми ругался на себя за противоречивые желания, пытался понять, уж не завидует ли он юному дарованию, и вновь приходил к выводу, что надо поменьше размышлять о чужих карьерах, в то время как собственная висит на волоске.  
Интуиция подсказывала Арми, что актеры вроде Тимми рождаются примерно раз в пятьдесят лет, а наблюдение за их карьерой зачастую сравнимо с просмотром репортажа о крушении поезда.  
Но разве можно уберечь человека от его предназначения? Надо ли пытаться? Да и кому, в конце концов, интересно мнение приятеля по съемкам?

Знай Арми, что ему сегодня придется целовать одаренное чудо, внешне похожее на одну из оживших статуй профессора Перлмана, он бы тщательнее зубы почистил.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что сперва репетиция не заладилась. Приступили они к делу смело, повалившись в траву как спиленные деревья, но и страсть у них оказалась на том же уровне, что и у будущих поленьев. Арми отлично чувствовал, насколько Тимми напряжен. Партнера буквально потряхивало от душевных переживаний, и, целуя его, Арми не мог отделаться от мысли, что происходящее походит на принуждение. Тимми грустно посматривал на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и не спешил открывать рот, чтобы впустить внутрь чужой язык. Может быть, в этот миг ему думалось, что все оказалось напрасно — и уроки игры на пианино, и тщательно заучиваемые итальянские слова. Если они не смогут убедительно изобразить влюбленную пару, то критики и простые зрители развеют репутацию фильма по ветру, а автор книги проклянет всю съемочную группу.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — раздосадованно воскликнул Лука, ухватив их обоих за плечи и отодвинув друг от друга. — Что вы делаете?  
— Пытаемся сыграть сцену, — огрызнулся Арми. Он чувствовал раздражение и странную неудовлетворенность. Ему хотелось… трудно было сформировать мысль из смутных ощущений. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тимми понравился поцелуй? Он считал, что недостаточно старается? Или Тимми? Он был недоволен, что их прервали так быстро?  
— Вы делаете все неправильно, — экспрессивно взмахнул руками Лука. — Где страсть? Где желание? Тимоти, Элио мечтал об этом поцелуе несколько недель, ты понимаешь?  
Тимми, раскрасневшийся (видимо) от досады и стыда, тут же закивал, соглашаясь с каждым его словом.  
— Арми, а тебе, наоборот, не нужно быть настойчивым, — повернулся Лука ко второму актеру. — Мальчишка пытается соблазнить тебя, в то время как ты хочешь оставаться благоразумным взрослым человеком. Он проявляет инициативу, а ты поддаешься. В начале сцены должно быть так, а дальше попробуйте импровизировать.  
Арми хотелось огрызнуться, послать Луку к черту и уйти проветрить голову. Проветрить больше, чем на отравленном претензиями воздухе гребаной лужайки. Но какой пример он подал бы Тимми, позорно сбежав с первой же репетиции?  
 _Кроме того, сбежав сейчас, ты вряд ли сможешь когда-нибудь добраться до его губ_ , — подлил масла в огонь противный голосок, являющийся представителем тех самых трудно формулируемых желаний.  
— Понятно, — буркнул Арми и посмотрел Тимми в глаза. — Ну, еще разок?  
— Ага. — Тимми вскинул голову. Теперь он был полон решимости сделать все как нужно.

Они снова, на этот раз не так быстро, уселись на траву. «Взрослый человек, ты взрослый здравомыслящий человек» — мысленно повторял Арми, пытаясь поймать образ Оливера. Тимми (Элио?) наблюдал за ним, чуть сощурившись. Он напоминал пантеру перед прыжком. И не успел Арми толком обмозговать это сравнение, как пантера действительно напрыгнула на него, толкнув холеными ручками в грудь. Не ожидавший столь резких перемен в поведении Тимми, Арми повалился на спину, слегка ударившись затылком об землю. Он открыл рот, намереваясь воскликнуть нечто вроде «эй, полегче!», но к его губам тотчас прижались чужие губы. Очень мягкие губы. Кожа вокруг рта у Тимми была нежной, бархатистой, и, целуя его, Арми не чувствовал и малейшего намека на щетину. Может, Тимми и не шутил, когда говорил, что сцена с бритьем для него-Элио является лишней.  
На сей раз их поцелуй был совсем иным. Тимми наседал, торопливо, жадно касался его языка своим, облизывал его, пытался кусать за нижнюю губу и вздыхал так громко и жалобно, словно ему никак не удавалось получить желаемое в полном объеме. Мало, мало, мало. Заражаясь его страстью, раззадоренный звуками, который он издавал, Арми мигом позабыл про слова Луки насчет благоразумности. Что-то темное и ненасытное, несколько лет дремавшее в его душе, ожило и принялось стучать в крышку гроба. «Как мне не хватало этого» — подумал Арми. Поцелуев, которые можно было назвать голодными. Разумеется, он и раньше целовался на съемках. Был даже поцелуй с великим Лео, предыдущим парнем в очереди актер-раз-в пятьдесят-лет (их поцелуй был целомудренным, без языка!), но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Арми переживал сейчас. Вероятно, дело было в пылкости Элио, компенсировавшей неопытность, в его готовности отдать все и чуть-чуть больше тому, в кого он влюбился слепо, с первого взгляда. А может быть, давали о себе знать брачные проблемы Арми.  
Ну как сказать, проблемы. Ерунда, мелкие неудобства. Он разучился «отпускать себя», когда дело доходило до утех в супружеской постели. Дурацкий внутренний голос тотчас заявлялся с советами, напоминал, что Элизабет не просто жена, но и мать его ребенка, и значит, обращаться с ней нужно бережно.  
Черт знает, откуда это в нем взялось. До свадьбы он не заморачивался с ограничениями, допуская в свою постель не только безрассудных женщин со склонностью к маньячным выходкам, но и их колюще-режущие предметы.  
Может, дело было в его воспитании, некоторыми аспектами близком к пуританскому. Развлечения до свадьбы — это одно, а с женой трахаться нужно под одеялом, в миссионерской позе.  
Он преувеличивал. Но ненамного.  
Элизабет устраивал их спокойный супружеский секс, и Арми до недавнего времени полагал, что ему тоже жаловаться не на что. Полагал, пока на него не уселся наглый мальчишка с идеальными чертами лица и быстрым язычком. Он гладил Арми по щекам, ерзал у него на талии, отчаянно хватался пальчиками за его плечи и продолжал целоваться с прежней настойчивостью несмотря на то, что у него должны были начать ныть искусанные губы. Арми обязан был урезонить его. Как взрослый уравновешенный человек.  
Именно поэтому он с легкостью сбросил Тимми обратно на газон, ухватил за запястья, украшенные глупыми фенечками, и теперь уже сам устроился сверху, широко расставив ноги. Раскрасневшийся Тимми смотрел на него взглядом человека, который переборщил с дозой травки, выкурил вдвое больше обычного, а теперь не в состоянии об этом пожалеть. Ни намека на беспокойство. Интуиция Арми бесновалась, крича, что с мальчишкой можно делать все, что душе угодно.  
Они продолжили целоваться, катаясь туда-сюда, уступая друг другу главенствующую позицию. Светлые джинсы и белая рубашка Арми раскрасились зеленоватыми разводами от травы, а на шее Тимми появились несколько подозрительных розоватых пятен. Арми очень хотелось впиться зубами в его проклятую белоснежную шею с несколькими вызывающе-яркими (на контрасте) родинками, но приходилось сдерживаться.  
 _Это уж точно выйдет за рамки репетиции… Репетиции… Твою мать, репетиции!_  
По спине пробежали мурашки. _Господь милосердный, у нас же репетиция! Что я творю?!_  
Арми с ужасом оглянулся на то место, где несколькими минутами ранее стоял Лука, готовясь встретиться с шокированным взглядом режиссера, но увидел лишь траву да клумбы с цветами у стены дома. Он завертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда Лука мог деться, но тот словно растворился в воздухе. Может, никакого Луки и съемок не было вовсе. Это дьявол явился к нему в облике итальянского творца и толкнул в объятия выбранного им суккуба.  
«Суккуб» тем временем привстал на локтях и тоже начал ошалело глазеть по сторонам.  
— Он ушел? — охрипшим голосом спросил Тимми, кашлянул и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
 _Мда, обменивались слюной мы щедро_ , — подумал Арми, последовав его примеру.  
— Эээ, да, ушел, — подтвердил Арми очевидную информацию.  
— Но почему?  
— Наверное, не хотел нам мешать.  
Оба издали нервные смешки.  
— И что же нам теперь делать? — смущенно спросил Тимми. — В смысле… мы должны продолжать или это значит, что репетиция окончена?  
— Если думаешь, что я знаю ответ на этот вопрос потому, что дольше снимаюсь в кино, то тут ты крупно просчитался. Со мной ничего подобного не случалось.  
— Как и со мной. Но решать все равно тебе, — сказал Тимми и со вздохом откинулся назад, разлегшись на траве в позе распятого мученика.  
Его слова наверняка относились только к репетиции, но для Арми они звучали слаще, чем все существующие вариации пошлых намеков. «Решать тебе».  
Нужно было ответить: «Пока хватит. Пошли в дом, выскажем итальянскому прохвосту все, что мы о нем думаем, и отправимся вместе пить пиво». Но Арми не хотелось поступать разумно.  
Совершенно неожиданно ему пришел на ум отрывок из классического фильма «С собой не унесешь».  
«Я сел в лифт, поехал вниз, покинул здание и никогда больше не занимался тем, что не приносило мне радости».  
Готов ли он сесть в подобный лифт и спуститься… Куда? Не иначе как на один из кругов Ада.  
 _Но я же агностик._  
Происходило нечто необычное. Странное и бодрящее, тревожащее, но радостное. Пока они способны скрывать желание за удобным словом «репетиция», ничего критического же не случится, верно? У них только-только начало получаться, и за последние полчаса они сблизились больше, чем за все время, прошедшее с момента знакомства.  
Особую пикантность ситуации добавлял стояк Тимми, плохо скрываемый цветастыми шортами. Арми чувствовал его еще во время поцелуев, а теперь невольно цеплялся взглядом за выпуклость в промежности партнера. _Он знает, что я знаю, и все равно намекает, что можно продолжить. Черт, похоже, парень совсем не так скромен, как мне казалось._ Нет, то, что Тимми возбудился от их поцелуев и их возни, само по себе почти ни о чем не говорило. Тимми — вчерашний подросток, его гормональный шторм утих не до конца. Но Арми льстило, что у Тимми встал именно на него, а реакции собственного тела удивляли его еще сильнее. Хорошо, что на нем были джинсы, которые лучше справлялись с защитой права на приватность. Плохо, что в джинсах становилось тесно. Ну да, он несколько недель не виделся с женой. Да, Тимми неплохо умел целоваться. Но с каких пор его вообще интересуют парни? Раньше Арми видел чужие члены разве что мельком, в раздевалках и в общих душевых бассейнов. Он никогда, даже в теории, не рассматривал возможность, что может захотеть взять в руку член другого мужчины. Или юноши. Не суть. Что там предлагается делать по правилам хорошего тона? Игнорировать чужое возбуждение или предложить дружескую помощь и сказать члену Тимми «Привет»? _Ну и бред._  
 _Не забегай вперед. Никаких тебе членов сегодня._  
Арми наклонился к лицу Тимми и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я считаю, что нам стоит продолжить, — сказал он, стараясь звучать как уверенный профессионал. —Твоему Элио как раз удалось пробиться к настоящим эмоциям Оливера.  
Тимми улыбнулся в ответ, деловито кивнул. Похоже, на такой ответ он и рассчитывал.  
— Твой Оливер не слишком-то сопротивлялся.  
— Ты на него напал, сработал эффект неожиданности! Набрасываться нехорошо, — шутливо упрекнул его Арми и ущипнул за мочку уха. Тимми тихо ойкнул и засмеялся, широко открыв рот. Раньше его привычка смеяться вот так казалась Арми милой. Теперь в голову полезли пошлые ассоциации. Арми чувствовал себя дикарем, который долгое время жил в лесу и питался подножным кормом, а потом добрые люди вывели его к благам цивилизации и решили угостить едой из приличного ресторана. _«Что, и так можно было?»_  
— Ты не помнишь, место, где мы лежим сейчас, просматривается из окон? — спросил Арми как бы между прочим.  
— Не помню. А что? — Улыбка Тимми сделалась лукавой.  
Такую кэрролловская Алиса могла увидеть у Чеширского кота.  
— Раз уж Лука нас здесь бросил, то не имеет права на просмотр, — объяснил Арми и коротко поцеловал Тимми в уголок губ. — Готов, Элио? На сей раз тебе не удастся застать меня врасплох.  
— В самом деле? — Дождавшись момента, когда Арми прижался к нему всем телом, чтобы вновь вовлечь в поцелуй, Тимми обнял его ногами.  
Изумленный вздох Арми плавно перешел в приглушенный стон.  
Репетиция продолжилась.


End file.
